What If?
by Starry Nights
Summary: Each chapter, different couple, read one or read them all...FINISHED!
1. Haunting Melody

**Disclaimer: **Not a thing…

**A/N:** I'm going to erase Reality and Dreams and set up another story called What If… It's going to have different situations during different points in the HA gang's life starring different characters always answering the same question…What If? 

Haunting Melody By: Starry Nights 

        The place was unbelievably large. The lawn was well cut and flowers were visible from every angle. Sunlight beamed through the lightly covered windows and reflected the cheery atmosphere of the large ballroom. She walked in jeans and a pink baby tee. She hardly looked like she belong in the celebration but familiar faces waved and it wasn't long before she was whisked away by several other girls into the far right room.

"It's about time you got here." Rhonda said when she noticed the newest arrival.

Lila managed to smile, "I wouldn't miss this."

Phoebe moved as Helga stood up, "I know that."

        She stood in front of her now. Her blond hair cascading in curls past her back and she was…smiling. Lila had to admit Helga looked stunning. Phoebe had done wonders with her. Just four days ago she still had that hideous eyebrow, her hair was always kept in that ridiculous bow and her wardrobe wasn't exactly becoming either but who was she to talk. Helga was getting married today and Lila wasn't. Anger flooded her veins. She was tempted to ruin this whole wedding, tempted to run and kiss her husband-to-be. 

But she didn't.

She wanted to but she didn't.

Instead she turned around to face the petite Phoebe. "Where do I change?"

"Go through that door and make a left. Go into the first door you see."

"Thanks."

*~*

        The pale blue dress hung limply from its hanger. Lila looked at it menacingly before turning to the mirror. She looked at herself in only her bra and panties in the mirror. He often told her he loved her body. She loved the way his hands felt on her body. He could make any woman feel like a million bucks. His eyes alone were hypnotizing. Sighing she slipped into the dress and faced the mirror again.

{Shake out of it Lila! The man is getting married for crying out loud. It's been 7 years. Get over it!}

***                 *                 ***

        The ceremony itself was fantastic. Not a single mistake was made and he looked absolutely handsome in his tuxedo. She knew he was uncomfortable but he was disguising it really well. Helga probably had to beat him into that tie. She looked up from her drink to see that he was watching her. She smiled and he began to walk over.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely. It's nice seeing everyone again."

He nodded. "I agree." He watched his wife sip on some champagne.

"You look handsome."

He faced her; his green eyes widened before he answered her as a blush spread across his cheeks, "I do not."

She shrugged, "I'm happy for you, Arnold."

"Thank you. I feel lucky."

"Helga is a very lucky girl."

        He smiled and turned back to his wife. She laughed out loud then met his gaze. Smiling, she drifted toward him. 

"Lila." She sat down in the occupying seat. "I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world but thanks for being one of my bridesmaids."

"Like I said. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

        With that she excused herself and retreated to one of the balconies and gazed at the clear, starless sky. This whole thing was her fault. She knew Helga liked Arnold.

She knew that she **loved** him. 

She was also the one that broke his heart.

Not once but twice.

She practically pushed them together.

        Lila sighed and walked out into the night with her blue heels in her hands as the cool grass easing the pain of her feet. Occasionally a cool breeze would blow rustling the trees but in the distant she heard some music. It was a sad melody to match the mood of her heart perhaps that's why she was attracted to it. She continued to walk until she was some ways away from the house and onto someone else's yard only it wasn't a house. It was a 2-story building being renovated and as the haunting melody continued she walked on…

Through the door,

Up the stairs,

And into the room.

"Hello."

wheeze

"Is someone in here?"

 "Yes, but I ask you to return to where you have strayed from."

"Strayed from? I'm not a cat or a dog. I do not stray from anywhere."

"Forgive my choice of words, Lila."

"How do you know my name?"

"That question is highly overrated."

"How so?"

"I have seen many movies with that question. If I know your name, I must know of you or I know you."

She took another step, "I suspect the latter."

"Because…"

"When you are silent, you wheeze slightly and I can never misplace that sound no matter how old I get."

"Excellent deduction." Brainy complimented as he stepped out of the shadows. He too was in a tuxedo.

"Hello Brainy."

"Please. Call me Demetrius."

"Why?"

"That's my name."

Lila was dumbfounded now, "I always assumed…"

Brainy chuckled, "I never, said my name was Brainy…" he was leading her outside now. "Now, tell me why are you following my poignant melody. Shouldn't you be at the wedding?"

"Shouldn't you?"

He smirked, "And watch my heart being tramped on, I'd rather not."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"I really don't feeling like talking about it."

"So am I right by saying your heart is with another also?"

Lila turned to face him, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

He walked around her and yelled over his shoulder, "then go from where you came…I have no time for this."

"Wait!"

He continued walking but slowed his pace, "what?"

"You don't honestly except me to return to the party."

He laughed, "I don't care where you go right now."

        Lila frowned and exhaled loudly. She really had no desire to talk about her personal life to Brainy or rather Demetrius but she found herself wanting to spend more time with him. She hasn't heard him speak since graduation day at high school and even then all he said was "good luck" Lila sighed, she knew she was going to end up telling him all about her sorrowful life and hopefully she would get him to talk some about his life too.

"Fine, I give in. let's walk."

*~*

        They had only walked a few blocks before stopping at Slaussen's, the ice cream shop they ate at before they all left the small Brooklyn town…and into the real world.

"I suspect you still have feelings for Arnold."

Lila twirled the spoon of her frozen yogurt, "Yes."

"Then why torture yourself and come to his wedding? You could have denied Helga's request and stayed home."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I really don't owe her much but she's changed so much since high school. I **wanted** to do this."

"Hmm, forgive me if I do not understand."

"I wanted closure. If I saw him get married then I knew that him and me could never be but that plan backfire because now…seeing him with her tears my heart into two."

He handed her a tissue but she brushed it off, "Enough of me. When I first saw you and I asked you why weren't you at the wedding you said to me…"And watch my heart being tramped on, I'd rather not." Those were you exact words."

Brainy shifted his eyes and looked at the Formica tabletop, "Helga has been in love with Arnold since she first saw him. I followed her around for years until I realized that she would never love me like she loves him. She will never love anyone as much as she loves him." 

"Same for Arnold."

"Maybe you're right but Arnold was and is capable of loving anyone he comes in contact with. Helga keeps that part of herself inside."

Lila took this all in and came to a realization she didn't want to hear or acknowledge, "You're right but he loves her in a different way."

Brainy smiled weakly, "You finally understand."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy."

He stood up, dropped five dollars on the table and held out his hands. "Let's take another walk."

        The streetlights flickered on as the duo made their way around the familiar sights of Brooklyn. Finally when the sun disappeared the couple found that they were in front of P.S.118. They looked at each other and back the school.

"I never thought I'd come back here."

Lila turned to her companion, "Why not?"

"I wasn't exactly the most welcome person anywhere."

"That's because you never said anything."

"I guess you're right but no one ever tried."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's over and done with."

"Do you think I've changed?"

Brainy widened his eyes at the sudden change of conversation, "We all change."

"Yeah, I was just remembering the person I was when I was in P.S. 118."

"No one would stay like they did when they were nine."

"Hmm. I guess. I did some pretty mean things."

"We all do."

"To Arnold, I mean. He'd take me out for dinner and I'd complain about everything. I broke his heart in 11th grade because I wanted to go with Greg Thompson. Then when he dumped me, I ran back to him cause I knew he'd take me back. Then…"

"If he forgave you then you should forgive yourself."

She shrugged and wiped away a few stray tears, "You know what they say…you're your own worst enemy."

He held out his arms and she walked into them gratefully and began to cry. All the pent up emotions were let loose as she clung to Brainy for dear life. Finally, her tears subsided and she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I mean I know you have your own demons to deal with and I'm dumping mine on your shoulder."

"No, I learned how to deal with mine. I always knew she would never be mine."

"Oh."

"C'mon. I'll walk you to your hotel."

*~*

"Come inside. Fix yourself up a bit."

"No, no. I should get back to my room."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and wiped away a tear that was running down Lila's face, "If you want me to I'll stay…"

She smiled, "You make it sound like I'm forcing you to stay with me."

He laughed, "You're a very persuasive person. I'll stay with you just let me get out of these clothes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was an awkward silence as Lila walked Brainy to the elevator. Briefly she wondered what job did Helga and Arnold have so that they were able to pay for the wedding, the reception and the hotel rooms for everyone but that thought was banished when they reached the elevator.

"What exactly do Helga and Arnold do?"

He laughed, "It makes you wonder, doesn't it?

Another silence.

"I want to thank you again."

"You never thanked me a first time."

She laughed, "Well, thank you."

"Despite what everyone says, I still think a little part of our younger selves remain as we grow older."

"Really, what's that?"

"Well, you're still beautiful and smart."

She blushed, "and you always appeared when least expected."

He watched her for a moment and traced the lining of her lips with his fingers. She took his hands and squeezed it softly as she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. He ran his hands through her red hair and broke the kiss. The elevator sounded and he stepped in.

"I won't take long." He said to her as the elevator door closed.

"I hope you don't," she whispered to herself.

**A/N:** My first installment! The couple will vary so it will not always be Helga and Arnold. Just tell me what couple you guys want next and I'll create the situation. Please review! I'm **~*Starry Nights*~**


	2. All in Good Fun

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**A/N: **Okay, my next installment of my what if series. I really have nothing much to say except enjoy!

All in Good Fun

**By: Starry Nights**

Dodge ball should not be considered a sport…as a matter of fact it isn't imagine if it was what kind of sport would it make? There could be no teams and if there were how could you help your teammate if you were only trying to help yourself. In the last twenty minutes of gym this all too exciting game of Dodge ball was drawing to an end. Only three people stood on the field and as Helga watched Harold and Gerald with surprising skill, she knew one thing two people were going to lose this game and it wasn't going to be her.

"You're next Geraldo."

"Stop with all that big talk and throw the ball."

"Yeah Helga. Throw the ball or are you afraid that if you throw it to me, I'll tag you out."

Helga clenched her teeth, "In your dreams."

        She pushed the loose strands of her blonde hair away from her face and glanced at the bleachers with a small pang she looked away and focused on the game. She aimed for Harold but then changed her mind and caught Gerald off way and the ball caught him right in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Gosh, Helga," he whispered as he walked past her to the bleachers, "You could have waited until I **did** something to you."

        Honestly, she had nothing against the formally tall haired boy but what she had just witnessed at the bleachers was enough to drive her mad…thus consequently ended up taking all her anger out on the closest thing to the thing that angered her…Gerald.

"Gerald, are you alright man?"

"Yeah," he was still whispering, "Just that she knocked the wind out of me."

Arnold laughed, the sound of his soft laughter nearly bringing Helga to her knees, "I don't understand why you love the game then complain when you get hurt."

"Simple, my man. I don't get hurt…I get maimed. That's what happens when I get between Helga and Harold."

"I know. To watch the rest of this game will be like watching a…"

"Death match?"

"Gerald!"

The chocolate colored boy grinned and finally stood up straight, "Let's go up to the bleachers and watch this."

        With Gerald finally off the floor the gym teacher, Mr. Hayes, finally blew the whistle for the game to commence. He stood off to the sidelines and tended to Gerald before watching the scene before him. Harold watched Helga shift impatiently from one foot to another. Any minute now, she would be hurling insults and taunting him, but there were some moment where her face would take a hurt look like the one she had a few moments ago when she took out Gerald. He never could figure her out but one day he would.

"C'mon pink boy. I want win already."

**_That_** was Helga Pataki. 

        He threw the ball in anger and she dived to catch it. With a grin, she stood up and threw the ball toward his stomach. He stepped back to let it bounce before catching it. He looked up to see Helga staring at the bleachers. Her gaze wasn't directed at any one person as much as it was directly at one spot. He didn't linger on that thought long before he bounced the ball with one swift move he aimed for her leg but the ball bounced off the floor and smacked her in the chin. The bleachers seemed to get quiet as the blonde turned around her blue eyes narrowed into dark slits.

"Damn you."

Without another sound, she picked up the ball but instead of aiming it toward Harold. She threw it up in the air but threw it so that it landed directly on top of Harold's head, which resulted in the two 9th graders so stand face-to-face one out shouting the other.

"HEY!"

The two 9th graders stopped two look at Arnold who was looking at them with displeasure in his green eyes. That would have been enough for Helga to stop if Harold hadn't resumed yelling at her and **no one** dared challenge Helga Pataki.

"STOP IT!"

        This time two hands landed on each shoulder stopping them in their tracks. The two students looked down at the glossy finish of the gymnasium and didn't look up when he announced for everyone to change and for the two troublemakers to join him in his office.

***~***

"I don't know what to do with you two. This is third time I've had you two in my office in two weeks." He leaned back in his chair. "One week, you're allies and this week you're arch-enemies. Well, I have the perfect solution to this, your behavior in this class is unacceptable, and so you'll be spending the next three Saturday in detention."

"But…" Harold protested.

"Mr. Hayes, I can't…"

"Why not, Ms. Pataki?" Mr. Hayes asked sarcastically. "I suggest you clear the next three Saturday cause the both of you are spending it with me."

"That's unfair." Helga protested.

"You should thought of that before declaring WWIII on each other. Dismissed."

***                 *                 ***

        The first Saturday went by with no glitch seeing as how it was raining and everyone was stuck inside but Mother Nature had a different idea this week. The sun beamed ruthlessly on the blonde girl as she jogged in a hurry to Brooklyn High School. She had 7 minutes to make it to detention on time and with all of the stoplights and sudden interruptions. She would be lucky if she made it their at least 30 minutes late.

_All I need is to bump in Arnold and it will cap off this wonderful fantastic morning. _Helga thought sarcastically but just as she turned the corner she bumped into Arnold himself. 

"Hi Helga."

"Arnold."

He held out his hand but she got up herself, "I have to go."

"Wait."

She stopped but didn't face him, "Yesss."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not my fault, Arnoldo. I don't control your feelings besides it happened two years ago." Even as she said this she could feel her heart tearing into two. She had loved him since he was four with that stupid umbrella and all he could say to her was "I don't have the same feelings like you do. I just like you but maybe one day…" she hadn't let him finished her sentence. 

She ran from him.

She ran from herself.

And she's been running ever since.

It was only now Arnold caught up to her.

"Look, football-head." Helga said without meeting his eyes. "I have like three minutes to get to school and I have to go."

*~*

"Cutting it close, Ms. Pataki."

She smiled sardonically and slid in the seat furthest away from Harold, which was clearly across the room.  Without saying another word, Mr. Hayes went back to grading paper and Helga went back to her thoughts.

***                 ***

_"Did you really mean what you said that day?"_

_Helga rolled her eyes and put down her script, "I barely remember what I said that day."_

_"That didn't answer my question."_

_"Who cares? We're supposed to be rehearsing."_

_"Just answer my question and I won't bother you about it anymore."_

_"Look," she jumped off the stage and walked toward her book bag. "It was fourth grade. That's 3 years ago…I needed something to distract everyone so what better thing for me to say to you than I love you. I hated you then and I don't like you now."_

_"Helga…"_

_"Fine, you're an okay person **now** but don't let anyone know I said that." She stuffed the script in her book bag. "The lunch period is about to end and I have to go to my locker. I'll see you at rehearsal."_

_"Bye."_

_"Later."_

_**_

_"This is the third time you messed up today," Arnold noted. He watched her carefully before adding. "Are you alright?"_

_She nodded even though her nerves were shot. She hadn't gotten over the initial conversation during the rehearsal at lunch. Truthfully, she was shocked he even remembered and she was shocked that he even cared. He got off the stage and motioned for her to join him at the foot of the stage._

_"Let's rest for a moment."_

_She laughed at the slight hitch in his voice but quieted when she saw his embarrassed and hurt look, "Sure."_

_"I wanted to say…"_

_"I love you…"_

_Arnold blinked, "Huh?"_

_Helga got back up on the stage. "I love you. It hurts when you're near because you never knew. Every time you get close to my secret my nerves get shot. I was worried all day about what you were thinking about me. Don't you get it?"_

_"Helga…"_

_"Don't you get it? I've loved you since I was four years old and no matter how hard I try the damn thing just won't go away."_

_        Arnold was stunned. He didn't really think she was telling the truth that day. He was just teasing her but now he had no words. She wasn't facing him now. She was stroking one of the trees for the play her shoulders shaking periodically._

_"I don't know what to say. You are a great mystery in my life and it was just recently while working on this play that I actually thought that me and you could be best friends." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"I don't have the same feelings like you do. I just like you but maybe one day…"

_She hadn't let him finish. _

_"Helga!"_

_"Wait!"_

_"Helga!"_

***       ***

"Helga!"

"Huh?"

"It's lunch."

The girl looked around and blanched. Then, realizing just exactly where she was at, why she was here and who had got her here in the first place led to her next reaction.

"Get away from me!"

"Can it!"

Not used to him being mean, without a valid reason, she was stunned into silence that is until she realized she had no lunch. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes before turning to the husky boy beside him.

"Do you mind sharing? I was running late this morning."

He looked at her and gave her the other half of his peanut butter and apple jelly sandwich. "I hope you like apple jam."

"Beggars don't be choosers."

He chuckled and continued eating but the silence was bothering Helga to no end. "What's with the face?"

"I saw Patty today on my way here. She was with **Torvald**."

_Of all the ironic things…_ "I know how that feels."

He looked at her curiously, "How do you know?"

She scowled, "Don't worry about it!"

He looked away his face contorted in sadness and anger. "Well, forget you too."

"I'm sorry," Helga sighed, phoebe is definitely rubbing off on me. Helga thought. "If I tell you something…will you swear on you life not to tell anyone?"

This caught his attention, "Sure."

"If you do, I'll hit you with something more harder than that softball on your head with no regrets."

He nodded knowing that she was serious, "I'd fight back."

"But I'd win."

"Sure."

"Anyway," Helga said. "I had this huge crush on Arnold and I told him last year. He didn't like-like me like me…he just liked me."

Harold chuckled, "The Lila syndrome."

Helga had to laugh at that, "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Why should I be?"

She sat back for the first time not having a smart reply for this remark. "Well, I was…I thought you were going to say something like, you're too ugly for Arnold to like or something along those lines."

"I'm not that cruel. I know firsthand how it feels to be tease because of someone you liked and you're not ugly…anymore."

Usually, that last statement would have had her yelling her lungs out at him but instead she felt…special? She was so confused. She knew Harold was nice sometimes but for him to say something this deep really caught her off guard. _Then again no one is like what they seemed._

"Thanks."

"For what? Don't tell me you're going to get all sappy on me."

"You wish. I was thanking you for the sandwich."

"Yeah, sure. You was going to get all Lila-like on me."

"In your dreams, pink boy."

"I'm sure in yours."

"I'm going to pound your head in."

"You wouldn't touch me, madame-fortess-mommy."

"Ha!" 

She reached over the desk with her fist in the air and was ready to give him a good one right hook when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, his face mere inches from hers.

"I told you. You wouldn't touch me." He said before his lips met hers in the briefest of kisses. No tongue just lips but to Helga it was the greatest thing she ever felt.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

"You was the one got all Lila-like on me."

"If this gets out Helga…"

She laughed, "What are you going to do? Kiss me?"

He smirked, "I'd tell the world your secret."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Dare me."

"Go to--"

"Such language. If word ever got out…"

"…That we were an item…"

"…And that we kissed…"

"…And acted all lovey-dovey…"

"…There'd be another game of Dodge ball."

Helga smirked, "This time I'd use a baseball."

Harold kissed her again, "I'm glad we understand each other."

"Of course we got a reputation to protect."

He looked at the time and went back across the room. "And each other."

"Imagine what trouble we'd create together."

Just then Mr. Hayes walked in, "I have some good news for you. You're dismissed and you don't have to come back next weekend."

Despite his joy, Harold was curious. "Why?"

"Senior prom is that weekend. Let's just hope you've learned your lesson." 

As he turned to gather his things, he missed the wink that they gave each other and Helga had a funny feeling this wasn't the first time she was going to have Saturday detention.


	3. Gone With the Wind

A/N: This is pretty intense coming from personal experience but I just wanted to give everyone a warning. You will notice that Helga is a little out of character but this is how I pictured her in this type of situation because no one acts in character doing this…trust me, I know.

Situations

**Part 3:**

**Gone With the Wind******

By: Starry Nights 

Hardly anyone thought Helga G. Pataki would be the next in the group to get married. Watching Rhonda walk down the aisle for the fifth time last year made everyone in their tight knit group a bit weary about taking the next step but Helga was different. She loved Cameron and she wanted to marry him, besides no one could compare her to Rhonda. Despite this, Helga was having her doubts (as all brides do), which lead her to be pacing her room at 1 in the morning. 

        She traced the faded pink heart on her wall when she stopped pacing and leaned against the wall for support. She's heard stories about having cold feet but for her it was different. True, she loved Cameron Burke but her heart really rested in the hands of another man. So she had all right to be worried even thought they had made it clear…painfully clear that nothing could happen between them. Fate had passed them by. She gave them one chance and they couldn't make that work. Cameron was fire that attached all the moths but Arnold was the fire…that desire that all girls craved. She gave as much of herself to him and he accepted what she gave wholeheartedly for Arnold had been the only person to surpass the walls she built so long ago not even Phoebe made it that far. He waited until she was ready to open herself to him. He waited patiently. Something about him reminded her of Arnold, that was the initial reason for her interest in him but as their courtship drew on she liked (then grew to love him) for what he was. 

        Helga sighed impatiently. She was getting nowhere with her own reason. She needed help and every time her mind wander her thoughts always led to him with firm resolve she climbed out of the window like she did so many times during high school and began her trek. She had no idea where she was going but it was better to be outside than inside with her morbid and lonely thoughts.

***                 *                 ***

        Occasionally a cool wind blew relieving Helga of the dense humidity, as she stood motionless staring at the starry sky. 

**_This is a night for lovers to have,_**

**_Sweet dark night,_**

**_With a gentle wind's caress,_**

**_The June moonlight bright_**

**_Romantic notions,_**

**Dreams fulfilled…**

            Her own poem from one of her many book, from which she could not remember. She wrote about a night like this to be with her lover but yet she was standing under her ex-boyfriend turned best friend's window. **_How ironic._** She sighed again, reached in her back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. This habit she kicked some time ago when she dated Arnold some light years ago had been picked up again because Cameron smoked and temptation she could not resist. Finally, after much debate she began to climb the now old fire escape, once at the top she tapped three times on the window and old code they used back in high school. Slowly, he came to the window standing a few inches shy from 6 feet in all his glory only wearing boxers.

"Hey football-head."

He smiled, reached for a pair of shorts and joined her on the fire escape, "Hey." 

He paused for a moment, reached behind her, produced the hidden cigarette and crushed it. "I'm sure you have a very good reason for a very good reason for waking me up at 3 in the morning."

**_Three in the morning!_** Despite her surprise, she smiled, "Actually, no."

        He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He leaned against a pole and let her gather her thought while he gazed at her thoughts. **_If he told me to run away with him, I'd leave in a minute. God, how I love this man!_**In Helga's eyes, he was built to perfection from those mesmerizing jade eyes, his blind (but slightly realistic) optimism to his lanky tall frame. Finally, she stopped her idolization and voiced one of her many thoughts.

"I guess I'm having pre-wedding jitters."

He chuckled softly, "You threaten and insult me in a letter forcing me to come to your wedding…now you're afraid."

She laughed along with him, "It's all in good fun and if you're going to laugh I have a right to heave you off this fire escape."

        He continued to laugh along with her. Truthfully, he was glad to see her in such good spirits. It was very rare and these moments came few and far in-between. It was very rare for her to admit emotion to anyone. 

"Cameron is a very lucky guy. No need to be worried."

"That all you have to say? None of your speeches?"

"Not tonight."

"Hmm, how disappointing."

He laughed and gestured to the clock that was visible from where she was seated; "It's 3'o clock in the morning. I'm tired."

"When I did this in high school and even in college you never complained."

"It's called jet lag. I flew in earlier tonight. Remember?"

She hadn't. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I."

She turned serious and stared at him. He was looking at the sky. "Sometimes…like tonight…I wish it was you I will be walking down the aisle for."

He finally looked at her meeting her gaze. "As do I but that can never be." He paused then looked away. "You know that."

"I wanted to work."

"You hated my lifestyle." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"I like my stability."

"You're a writer, Helga! All you need is paper and pen. I like my job. I like being mobile."

        She caught herself before making a sarcastic reply and began to laugh. A few moments later he joined her as a gust of wind blew between them. **_Sweet dark night, with a gentle wind's caress…_**

She banished that thought and followed him inside his air-conditioned room.

"How's Danielle?" she asked referring to his on and off again girlfriend and archeologist partner.

He sighed, "Eager to leave Egypt. Not that I blame her the heat is intense but the things we found have been nothing short of fantastic."

"Do you still love me?"

He looked up abruptly and watched her face as she avoided her gaze. She was in a strange mood tonight saying things she wouldn't say ordinarily.  "How can you ask me such a question?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Listen to me," Arnold began vehemently. "We have got to move on. Regardless of what we feel for each other it can never work. Our lifestyles clash and Fate only gave us one chance. Star-crossed lovers they would call us for we love each other for our own good. It pains me to think of you with another man to think that it's possible that you could love Cameron more than you love me but this," he said gesturing to her ring and the picture of Danielle. "Is for our own good but don't ever doubt that I love you."

        She went to the window and pressed her palms to it and sighed. "It pains me to think about you and know we could only be friend and nothing more. You've had my heart in your hands since we were four. To think that I could stop loving you is unfathomed. True, I love Cameron but not as much as I love you. What to say to me is the truth but my heart refuses to hear. I wanted to be near you, just in case, there is hope that one day we could work things out." 

        She walked over to him. His face contorted with emotions and ran her hands along the side of his face. "I just want one more night with you. Be my paramour. Then you can cross the Atlantic and the Pacific and go from one continent to another and our path will rarely if ever cross."  

Her words like so many of her poems touched him to his very soul. This was the girl he fell in love with over and over again during high school, during and sometime after college. Rarely did they ever speak to each other like this and when they did it always had the same end result. He picked her up with no words and carried her toward the bed.

*~*

He hasn't spoken since his declaration of his love the night before except for the occasional moaning and 'I love you'. She knew he was in emotional confusion for that was the only time he was ever silent and she wanted to leave him like his. No last words to top off the mistake she made already, no painful goodbyes, this was the last time she would see him and she wanted to leave it like this.

Not perfect but not painful.

Signing her name to the letter with a flourish, she climbed back out of the window and out of his life for what seemed to be forever.

***                 *                 ***

        The wedding was beautiful. She saw Arnold disappear shortly after the vows and didn't stay for the reception, which in itself was a blessing in disguise. She didn't want to talk about the letter she left him and she didn't want to talk about the letter she found in her pocket that she didn't have the heart to read. Finally, when Cameron was taking to his parents. She stole away to the bathroom and read the note that never left her side since she found it two days ago.

**Dear Helga,**

**          It hurt a lot to watch to leave this morning. I didn't want to wake and leave any last goodbyes. So as I watch you sleep, I'll sit here and try to form my thoughts into words so forgive me if it does not come out right, you're the writer not me.**

**          I watched to cry yourself to sleep tonight after what we did although it was wrong I have no regrets as I hope you don't either. I don't want to say good-bye because I'll see you again walking down the street. I'll watch you walk but I won't acknowledge you're presence, you'll see me out of the corner of your eyes and say nothing either. Our time is done. We're star-crossed lovers but if you remember anything…anything at all just remember that I love you.**

**Sometimes love isn't enough…**

Arnold 


	4. Just Say Stay

Just Say Stay

**By: Starry Nights**

"You're making a big mistake, Trish."

A monotonous voice was heard from inside the closet, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Christina Smith briefly considered her words and threw the shirt she was folding into the bag before addressing her younger sister. "No, I distinctly remember Ms. Devlin advising you to wait until you finished high school."

"So?"

"Trish?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Trisha?"

"Drop it!"

        Christina watched as her younger sister began throwing her clothes in hush frenzy into her larger suitcase and Christina decided to risk another chance and ask another question.

"Have you told Harold about it?"

The silent answer confirmed Christina's suspicions and the 19-year-old auburn-haired girl placed a comforting hand on Patty's shoulder and said nothing but a soft knock disrupted the silence as the girls' mother walked into.

"Patty, are you almost done?"

She nodded, "Almost."

"Good, it's your turn to set the table.

"Christy, come help me with dinner."

"Yes, mother."

***                 *                 ***

**          It was times like this when Patty really missed her father. The mild-mannered George Smith loved his children with all his heart but in his heart had been a void that his three children could not fulfill. However the case, Margaret Smith was startled to come home after picking up her three kids to find an empty house. George loved to have easygoing music playing when his kids came home from school and would greet them with small cookies or cakes that he baked especially for them at his job. **

It was Patty who found him lying on the bathroom floor, blood still gushing out of the cuts on each of his wrists the dark puddle spreading wider by the second covering every inch of the off-white tiles. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't run, she simply went into her room and rocked back and forth retreating into herself and doing everything monotonously. George had done everything with grandeur and she didn't want to be reminded of that.

Not now, not ever.

        Their older brother Nathan was 12 then, he knew what death was about and even Christine, who was 11 then, dealt with his death but Patty who had been only 8 had never seen death. Nightmare after nightmare plagued her years later even after her mother met and married Arthur Browne then transported her family out of her house in Long Island and into the brownstone in the small neighborhood just south of Canarsie in Brooklyn called Hillwood a mere three years later…

***                           *                           ***

"Patty?"

"Patty?"

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

She looked up from her mashed potatoes glanced at her mother, her stepfather (who she had came to love in her own special way) and back to her mother again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Christine eyed her suspiciously before speaking, "Nathan called while you guys were working, his plane arrives at 9 instead of 3 tomorrow." She looked at Patty again, "At least we only have to make one trip to the airport now." 

Apart of her wanted to postpone her trip and stay for the duration of her brother's stay but she banished that thought and continued eating as if she didn't hear her sister's comment. She excused herself and went back to the room this time locking the door. 

Harold.

Her plan was to tell him after she had left for Australia in a letter. It wasn't that she didn't love him. She did but she wasn't ready to tell him. They'd been going out for nearly three years ever since he came back from military school. He'd slimmed down…somewhat and he was permanently placed in 8th grade with her. However, he still retained some of his whiny and bossy behavior. 

With a sigh, she closed her last suitcase and got into her bed and fell asleep. It was the only way she could stop from thinking about everything that happened in her life.

***~***

_"Interview with the Vampire?"_

_Patty let out a chuckle. Occasionally, she would let her guard down and show some form of emotion. "Yeah, it's Helga's favorite movie and she had me hooked to it when she recommended it to me."_

_"You and Helga became close or something?"_

_Patty mulled this over, "Something like that."_

_Truth was the two had become close when Helga had discovered the bigger girl still carrying a torch for Harold when he disappeared for military school. He didn't question that or the movie and they walked out of blockbuster with two movies and a bag full of candies and popcorn. _

_They walked in comfortable silence as the June heat forced them to hurry into the comfort of Harold's air conditioned home. Unbeknownst to Harold, Patty always looked forward to their "movie Fridays." It started out as two friends, who were low on cash, deciding to pool their allowances but as the days went on it became something more than that. This time they were celebrating the end of the school year and to Patty, the last time she would ever see her boyfriend for a long time.  _

_"Are you having a special party for your 16th birthday?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"I was thinking we could go into Manhattan and celebrate. I know you like to watch the fireworks."_

_        She was silent as she watched the young Kirsten Dunst turning into a vampire by Tom Cruise. True, she did love to watch the fireworks but that was something her father always did with her every July 4th until… "Maybe, just maybe, one of those fireworks can be the one they lit up for your birthday. As a matter of fact, pick 7 because seven is a special number." He told her and that was the last birthday he ever spent with her. It didn't matter what she told Harold. She wasn't going to be here anyways._

_"So what do you think?"_

_Patty finally took her eyes off the screen, "I'm not sure, Christine asked me to spend that weekend with her."_

_*~*_

        She woke up. Why she had dreamt about that Friday, she didn't know but she lay on her bed remembering that night as if it happened yesterday. After a few more attempts of conversation and trying to watch the movie they decided to give up. They made love and she took him like it was there was no tomorrow. It was beautiful and a nice way to remember him by. However, that night when he was gone, she did something, she hadn't done since moving to Brooklyn. 

She cried herself to sleep and again a mere six days later. She found herself doing it again. 

***                           *                           ***

**          Nathan's flight was changed again. So despite everyone's reluctance, Patty decided to go to the airport alone. It was in fact what she wanted, no emotional good-byes, no sad regrets and defiantly no tears. Patricia Jean Smith does not cry. Her brother once boasted to his friends. She's a fighter.**

Yeah, right.

        With a sigh, she headed toward the magazine rack and bought a few candies and magazines for her long flight. She walked slowly amongst the variety of people and stopped when she saw a guy selling books out of his carry-on. A small thought of her wondered if this was illegal but then she thought of her over 20 hour flight not including the nearly 2 hour layover in LAX in Los Angles and checked out the books he had. Surprisingly, he had the books that Barnes and Nobles didn't have.

"How much are for these two?"

The man smiled a toothless smile, "Normally, I'd say 30 but I'll give 'em to ya for 20."

She managed a half grin and handed him a twenty. "Thanks." She murmured.

        Continuing her trek around the airport, she bought a coffee and walked toward the gate of her flight. She stood at the window for a moment and was startled when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Where you planning to leave without telling me and then send me a Dear John letter?"

_How well he knows me!_ She thought briefly. She knew who sent him here and she also knew that if he played his cards right she'd probably end up staying until she could finish senior year then they'd have a "talk" but despite the fact that she already knew what was going to happen, she wanted it to happen. She wanted to be happy. She wanted Helga to be happy. They had both deserved to live the rest of their lives in happiness especially Helga but that could never be but she could at least try.

"No." she lied. "I told Christine to call you so that you could meet me here."

"Oh. So you're really leaving?"

She mustered up a small smile. "Not if I have a reason to stay."

He continued to look out of the window. "Do you?"

"I should hope so."

"Hmm."

"Just say the word and I won't go. I was supposed to go after high school so I won't really be missing anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I…yes."

"Then stay."

**A/N: Short and bittersweet, I know but I rather like this story (at least it had a sweet ending!). This is to Nfnat who requested this couple and my next story is for Houkanno Yuuhou. Special thanks to her for the encouraging words about my writing, even an author ego needs a little stroking. Remember just name any couple/situation and I will create the story. It's as simple as that. So please review. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


	5. A House of Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Hey Arnold so don't sue.**

A House of Memories By: Starry Nights 

        I could see the large house as I rounded the corner. It's freshly painted peach and white walls stood out against the dark and austere colors of the other houses in the neighborhood. As I reached closer to the house, I could hear music drifting from the backyard. Taking one last puff of my cigarette, a habit I picked up from my best friend Donatella Matarelli in eighth grade, I put it out and opened the gate to the house. 

        As I stood in front of the house now, one part of me wanted to run back to my father's house, run away from the place I called my second home instead I continued the short walk to the door. Making sure no one noticed my arrival, I quietly slipped inside and stopped short as I heard my mother's voice traveling from the den. Stopping short, I leaned against the wall to listen.

"You need to learn how to mind your business," she was saying. "She's my daughter."

The second voice chuckled, "is she coming?"

She sighed. "Supposedly, her father is going to drop her off."

_(Actually, he lived within walking distance from my grandma's house so I decline his offer to drive me here. I didn't want my presence to be known just yet.)_ My uncle Phil chuckled again. "How long is she planning on staying with him?"

"Not sure. She wants to 'get to know him.' She's been there for almost a week."

"How does he look?"

"The same."

"Don't worry, Kathy. Everything will work out fine."

She moaned in exasperation. "You sound like Dad…and don't call me Kathy."

"Whatever you say, let's go back outside."

"Sure, sure."

        They walked out of the room and I slid inside before one of them turned around to see me. I flopped down on the couch and stared at the astray in front of me. I was tempted to go outside and have another cigarette but decided against it instead I looked at the picture filled walls. My mother calls this room the photo album room. In the middle of the wall was a family portrait taken about 17 years ago. I remember taking this picture for show and tell in kindergarten. Everyone laughed at me, thinking that this wasn't my family because they all had flaxen blond hair and green or blue eyes. That's when I started to resent my dark hair and hazel eyes. I wanted to look like my mother.

        I sighed and stared back at the picture. My grandfather and my grandmother stood proudly in the back surrounded by my aunts and uncle. My mother, Katherine, was the oldest then my uncle Reuben was sitting next to her and my other aunts Danielle and Nicole complete the picture. Even though I know my family isn't perfect, they sure looked it in this picture.

I decided to join the party outside.

"…So annoying and a do-gooder. I hated him."

"Mom!" that was my mother.

"He was!"

"Helga…" that was my grandmother's friend Phoebe.

"…He had this adorable football head. Although he would really hate if I called him that now."

"Grandma!" that was my 8-year-old cousin Nathalie.

"I'm serious! Watch."

        The group of people surrounding Helga's chair moved to each side and watched as Arnold and his sons try to fire up a grill. Helga smirked at her crowd and cleared her throat.

"What, you can't a simple grill going, football-head?"

Arnold looked up suddenly and turned his head toward his wife who was hiding a smile. He smiled suddenly and shook his head.

"Don't be surprised if you find yourself locked out of the house."

"Dad!" that was Reuben.

My aunt Danielle shook her head in mock frustration. "I thought it was usually the wife who puts out the husband."

My grandmother, Helga, smirked again, "Not with us. Things are different with us. They always have been." She looked around and frowned. "Where's Nicole?"

Danielle sighed. "Late…as usual."

Helga grinned, "You learn to live with bad habits. They grow on you. After adjusting to your father habits raising four kids was easy."

"Was it?"

"Not really."

I decided to make my presence known. "So tell me Grandma, which one of them behaved the worst?"

She smiled, "Your mother."

        By this time, the grill was going and we decided to check on the guys' progress. Helga drifted toward my grandfather, Arnold, and he automatically placed an arm around her as an argument began over what to grill first.

"Isn't this the part where you intercede?" I heard her whisper.

"Yeah but I wanted to watch them for a moment."

My grandmother snorted, "Are you done watching?"

"Yeah," then he turned toward the fight group of their children and grandchildren. "Shouldn't we be the one's deciding since it's our anniversary and all?"

Sheepish looks and mumbled words pass through the group as Arnold placed several hamburgers on the grill. It's always times like this when I get that lonely feeling. Watching my grandparents get all mushy and lovey-dovey on us. I know you're probably thinking 'what does a 15 year old delinquent girl know about love?' but I do have feelings and maybe one day I will have a husband that looks at me the same way they look at each other. Maybe when I grow up I'll have four beautiful kids that will make everyone envious of their hair and eye color. 

*~*

The hamburgers and hotdogs are all done. Nathalie, her twin brother Nathan and I watch as Phoebe and her husband Gerald along with my aunt Nicole (who arrived shortly after the hamburgers started cooking) place the beautiful three-layer cake with 30 candles lined along the sides. They smile and blow out the candles as everyone is talking amongst themselves I decide to watch them. 

30 years of marriage.

They smiled.

Arnold takes a dollop of cake and smears it on Helga's cheek.

She smirks and does the same.

He kisses her on the hand.

She blushes and looks away.

He takes her chin and turns her face toward him.

She whispers 'football-head' (I can read lips.)

He laughs.

She strokes his cheek.

He plays with her hair.

        And just like that the moment is gone, they face the cake again, taking a bite of the piece my mother placed before them. Saddened I took a bite of my own cake and occasionally steal glances but now the moment is gone. Turning slowly, I brace myself as two forces of pure energy lunge themselves at me. With a less than graceful thud, I landed on my butt and look up to see the faces of my cousins. They smile awkwardly and sit beside me.

"Mommy said that…"

"…You were going to baby-sit us again."

I smiled, "Really now?" I looked up to see my aunt Danielle staring at me with an expectant look in her eyes. "Sure, why not?"

Nathalie grinned, "Awesome!"

"So you really are going to stay the night?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"I guess but I would have to go home to pick up my stuff." I ruffled his already messy dirty-blonde hair.

"All right! Thanks, Michelle."

        Sighing, I got up and watched as they ran away leaving me in my own thoughts again. My aunt Danielle came toward me with another piece of cake since mine hit the ground when I did.

"I'm sorry, Mia but Jeff and I were planning on asking you when the party was done." she paused and looked over her shoulder. "I guess the twins overheard us talking."

"It's alright. I don't mind really."

"No smoking in my house."

"I know."

She nodded. "You're a smart girl, Mia. Just don't make stupid mistakes like your mother did." She handed me the cake and walked off.

        I went back to watching everyone else at the party or rather my grandparents. They were still seated in the same spot.

They looked at each other.

He smiled.

She turned away.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She faced him.

They kissed.

**-------------------------------~*~------------------------------**

**A/N: This one is for Houkanno Yuuhou. I hope I did this the right way. **

Suggestions are always welcomed. So please review, I'm **~*Starry Nights***


	6. Internal Instincts

Internal Instincts

By: Starry Nights 

        My bags were already packed. Sad, I know but I'm really anxious to get out of this small town with all of it near-perfect ideals. I was almost as anxious Helga but she's gone now so I dispel that theory. I maneuvered myself around the luggage and boxes that littered my room and settled on the fire escape half expecting I would see someone of the gang, half expecting I wouldn't. I really don't want a mushy good-bye like the one Arnold might have but his would seem more genuine than mine. My good-bye, on the other hand, would probably be full of half felt good-byes and hugs. I was never really into their "group", that much I did know and a fact that Rhonda never totally tried to hide. I was always in the shadow, just watching, just _there_. 

The humid afternoon forced me back into my air-conditioned room and I lie silently on my bed reverting back to my thoughts. 

There is, maybe one, person I would want to see right now but that's nearly impossible. Countless accidents and mishaps on various fire escapes during the course of his lifetime, the last one involving his longest stay at the hospital **ever, caused him to be weary of all fire escapes including mine. Besides, even if he were to show up, he'd come tumbling through the door not to mention I have seen him since July. Tomorrow would make it three weeks.**

Sighing, I tumbled out of bed again and made my way to the kitchen. I had the good fortune of being alone somehow convincing my parents that I needed to be alone before I left. After a tearful good-bye, they disappeared to work and here I am.

Alone.

        That word has become my friend the last few days and even months. I tried to distance myself away from the "gang so that when it was time for me to leave I wouldn't get emotional. Apart of me regrets that decision since I'm always hearing about the beach parties, the picnics and Rhonda's now infamous parties but apart of me believes I made the right decision and if I did. _Why do I still feel emotional?_

"Sheena?"

"Eugene." The glass I was holding smashed to the floor and I instantly felt stupid not that I had anything to worry about Eugene probably smashed more than one glass in his day but still…

He smiled. "Let me."

I stood back watching tugging at my Juilliard sweatshirt automatically feeling emotional and clumsy. He was done within a few seconds and helped himself to something to drink. Eugene grew to be nearly 6'5'' the only person taller was Arnold seemingly adding to my opinion that all short boys grow to be really tall, his height only added to his clumsiness and where as most of the boys in the "gang" were muscular. It was weird since I've been 5'10'' since the 5th grade and I was always taller than him but now…. Anyways, Eugene was lanky, which in my opinion made him cuter, he was also pale with tiny freckles and tousled red hair. 

"I'm so glad I caught you," he began his normally cheerful voice a bit somber and I was beginning to wonder if I was making the right decision going off to Juilliard, "I thought you left."

"No, I leave in two hours."

He nodded and looked around. "Where's Sam?" Sam's my cousin. He'd taken to Eugene quickly and always found his accidents funny despite the outcome.

"I got rid of everyone. I didn't want an emotional good-bye."

He nodded again. "Arnold is having a party."

I knew that already. He called me two days earlier but I didn't let Eugene know this so instead I said. "I didn't know."

"Let's go."

I shook my head. "No, I might lose track of time besides I really don't want to go."

He shrugged. "Fine."

        I led him out of the kitchen and into the living room where he managed to knock over a vase, stub his toe on the coffee table and smack his head on the wall. 25 minutes and a bag of ice later we were sitting on the living room. The TV was on and he was watching some Sci-Fi show. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Who's taking you?"

"Huh?"

He smiled and turned to me. The show was done. "Who's taking you to Juilliard?"

"A cab."

"Let me take you."

I hesitated. The last time we were in a car he hit a tree. He sensed my fear however and placed a reassuring hand on mine. "Don't worry. I won't drive then I'll just go with you. I just want to spend a few more moments with my best friend."

Best friend.

How I hated that term. It plagued me for years with me knowing that was all I was to him…that I was merely his best friend.

I forced a smile then, "Sure, why not?"

He smiled. "Let's go to Arnold's."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to. I want to be alone."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do.

"Fine, if you have something to do then I'll leave you be."

"I'm not going to Arnold's party."

*~*

"I can't believe I'm at Arnold's party."

We were standing at the doorway and the party was at full swing and Eugene turned to me. "Cheer up."

I scowled. I spotted Arnold, he waved and he walked toward us. "I'm glad you could make it," he began giving me a hug his smile was genuine, "even if it was just for a moment."

"I heard Helga went to Juilliard also for the summer program. She was always a better dancer than I was. She had more determination."

His green eyes darkened sadly for a moment. "I know."

"I'll be sure to tell her hi for you."

"Sure," he mumbled. "Thanks."

        Eugene watched him walk away before turning to me. He wasn't smiling like he normally does. His expression was sad also. "I guess you didn't hear." He murmured. "Something happened…and she took off like a bat out of hell. He doesn't talk about it."

I cringed and turned away. "I want to go back home now."

"SHE-ENA!"

_Oh, no,_ I thought, _only one person I know does that. _"Hello, Rhonda."

She smiled and took one look at my sweatshirt. "Juilliard? _FAB_ulous school!" she dropped her voice a few octaves. "I heard Helga Pataki attends that same school. She didn't look like the dancing type although she was skinny." She finished disdainfully almost with envy. Then the look passed and she brightened. "Maybe you could figure out what happened."

"No, if they wanted everyone to know they would tell everyone."

She turned to Gia Amoretti, her best friend. They became friends right after she started dating Lorenzo in freshman year. "That's what happens when we let the nobodies into our group. They start to think they have status…"

"I don't think anything…"

"…And that they're better than us."

I started to protest but she cut me off.

"Oh, come on. You want to be us." Rhonda smiled. "You don't belong here. You never have and you never will. Give it up. Take that loser friend of yours and get out."

She was right. I was a fool to come here and this was exactly why I decided to be alone to avoid this. I shook my head and marched out of the door. Not more than I block to my house I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I said nothing but slowed down.

"I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have left. It was Arnold's party."

He shrugged. "Forget about it. You're getting out of here and so am I."

I hated his optimism now but I needed it. "Yeah, but I doesn't change anything. She's seems to get worse every year.

"Don't let her get to you but maybe we should have listened to you and stayed home."

I laughed, "The one time you don't want to listen to me Eugene Horowitz and look what happens."

He looked away sheepishly. "I wasn't entirely honest…"

I could see the yellow cab from here and I rushed to it cutting him off. I asked the cab driver to wait as Eugene and I carried my bags into the car. More ice, a bruise and a cut later we climbed into the cab silently and I stared out of the window.

"I'm glad I'm leaving. Now, I know why Helga was so anxious to leave."

I turned to him. "No, you don't."

He was still facing the front. "Maybe, I'll see her and ask her."

"Huh?"

"Maybe, I'll see her and ask her." 

"How do you propose to do that? I thought you was going to Maine and…"

"I don't think Rockefeller University is in Maine. I thought it was in Manhattan. Unless I was going to the wrong school for three weeks."  
Shock. 

_How did I _**_not__ know about this? That explains his three-week disappearance. _He was smiling but he has yet to face me. Undaunted, he continued speaking. "As a matter of fact we're only a bus ride away. Ouch!" He just smashed his head against the window making me laugh and thus breaking the tension.**

"Why?"

"What do you mean…why?"

"Why? I knew…but…it doesn't make sense."

"The Rockefeller School has a better science field than Maine and besides…I want to be with you."

"Ah, but I thought we were supposed to pick colleges according to our interest not our friends."

He cleared his throat. "Only if you want to be my friend."

"Huh?"

"I want to be more than your friend."

I was clearly hearing things now. "Why?"

"Why? Because I fell for the one person I shouldn't have. I fell for my best friend. I fell for the one person they tell me I was going to. It seems like everyone saw this except me." 

He was speaking with more passion than I ever saw in my life. I was facing the window now but he turned to face me. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Is that a good thing?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Ouch!"

He hit his head against the window that separated the driver and passengers when the car stopped suddenly. I smiled. There was going to be a bruise on that spot tomorrow. "Maybe, we **will find out why Helga left that place."**

He placed his hand over mine, a gesture I always took as his friendship to me. "Together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is for dArkbLuebOok, I hope you like it and the next one is for Ursula…I hope I spelled it right. Thanks for proofreading. You're a doll. Um, thanks for the nominations and all those who voted for me and all those who wanted more of my stuff nominated. This is what I live for. Please review. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


	7. Cause and Effect

_(Denotes whispers)_

Cause and Effect

**By: Starry Nights**

David Armstrong stared at the files before him then raised an eyebrow. He pushed the file aside and shook his head. 

"Nothing in that case states that the accident was the cause of his personality change. Come on, Lehman. The accident did a lot of damage but not to this extent. it's unheard of. Besides the mother does not and will not consent to the surgery."

"Who cares about technicalities? This never should have happened! The only way this should have affected him was negatively, y'know emotional scares and all that but..."

"Get off your high horse, the boy has been here long enough. He's getting discharged tomorrow and that's final."

"But…"

"No buts. The boy is leaving at 9 in the morning."

***                           *                           ***

"I heard that he's bald."

"No way, I heard that he's in a wheelchair."

"You're all wrong. He's got amnesia."****

"That's not true!"

"How would you know?"

"I said so…that's why."

"Aw, who gives a…"

"C'mon guys, the important thing is that Curly is coming home. None of that other stuff should matter."

"Aw, Arnold. Aren't you a little curious to see what happened? You remember the accident. Everyone thought he wasn't going to make it."

"Gerald…"

He sighed. "I know. We should be glad he's even coming to school right?"

"Right."

"Come off it Arnoldo." Helga began. She dropped her books on the desk and turned around to face him. "I'm curious to see what happened to the little freak."

"Helga, that…"

"Spare me the lecture, football-head. Nothing you can say is going to change Helga G. Pataki's mind."

He sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Guys! I just saw him coming in and we're in luck we have him first period!"

"Pipe down, princess, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you had the hots for him."

Rhonda scoffed. "How dare you!"

'RING'

"Class." The teacher began out-of-breath. "Sorry I'm late but I'm sure some of you can guess why. We have a new student in the class. Class say hello to Thaddeus Gamelthorpe."

_("Five dollars says he's bald." Harold whispered._

_"I'm game."_

_"Gerald!"_

_"What?")_

"Hi, I'm sure many of you know me already but I'm Thaddeus but you can call me Thad."

_("Thad? Sounds like a cheap brand of soap to me."_

_"That cannot be Curly…why he's cute!"_

_"I'm afraid I must agree with Rhonda. It seems that our friend is acting quite odd. One must speculate if it's attributable to his accident."_

_"Oh, not you too, Phoebe."_

_"She's human too, y'know. _**_Arnold__.")_**

"Class, please. Settle down. We have a lot of work to do today."

        The class reluctantly silenced themselves down as I took my seat. I watched as each member of the gang peered at me curiously save Arnold and Helga. Arnold smiled and flashed me a thumbs up sign. Good old Arnold, he never changes. Helga, however, did not even look my way once. What an odd girl that one! 

*~*

        At lunch everyone fawned over me asking thousands of questions. Arnold tried his best to get them to leave me alone but it was all in vain but finally the crowd dispersed leaving me alone, as usual. I'd hoped things would be different once I found out what happened to me but it looked like things were the same. Sighing, I got ready to go to my locker when I saw Arnold coming toward me again. He smiled and sat down.

"Hey, Cur- I mean Thad."

"No, it's okay. Call me Curly."

He hesitated then frowned slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, nothing that I can't solve on my own."

He nodded as if he understood. He couldn't. The whole world loved Arnold the boy without the last name. He sighed then I sighed. "What does everyone think?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"It matters to me."

He stared at me. His expression was unreadable. "It shouldn't."

"I know."

The bell rang then and he smiled ruefully. "See ya around."

***                           *                           ***

        The walk home was a lonely one. I watched as Gerald, Harold, Stinky and Sid all climbed into what I believed was Arnold's green Packard. Helga and Phoebe sped away behind them in Helga's little red car.  Then Rhonda's limo driver picked up Nadine, Lorenzo and Rhonda herself. No one had bothered to ask me to go with them and watching the old group made me miss the bus. Honestly, nothing had really changed in the four months that I had been away. I had expected something maybe a welcome back party or something. I walked past Slaussen's to see the whole gang seated in the back booth laughing and pointing at Sid who was blushing and trying to cover it up. Helga rolled her eyes and saw me through the window. She said something to everyone else and joined me outside. 

"What's wrong with you?" she began without meeting my gaze.

I shrugged. "Just on my way home."

She nodded but didn't shift her gaze. She was gazing through the window just as I had done a few moments earlier.

"What are you staring at?"

Her blue eyes met mine. "Nothing."

I shrugged. "What are you going to do now?"

She exhaled. "I'm going back inside."

"Why did you come outside?"

"No reason." She moved toward the door. "I'll see you later."

        I watched as she went inside. She said something to Harold, which had the whole table laughing as he mumbled and moved over to make room for Helga. She immersed herself in the conversation and didn't look my way again. Yep, nothing changed.

***                           *                           ***

        When I got home my mother was waiting for me. She was surrounded by dozens of bags and was talking to a strange man.

"Your father," she began bitterly. "Does not know how to take care of a young boy. My god, look at the haircut, Jean-Pierre, it looks like he cut his hair with a bowl."

He did but I didn't tell her that. The man, Jean-Pierre, messed with my hair then smiled at my mother. "Don't worry, I'll fix his hair."

"Mom," she looked at me. "Where's Dad?"

"He's gone."

"What!"

"Calm down, Thaddeus. He went to work but guess what I'm moving to Manhattan!"

I smiled and stepped into her open arms. I'd hoped my parents get back together but this was about as close as I could get. "Come. Let Jean-Pierre work his magic and then we'll try on all these clothes I bought for you."

***                 *                 ***

**          The next day, I felt like that kid from Drive Me Crazy after his makeover…not that I actually ****_saw_ the movie. Rhonda came to me and looped my arm around her waist.**

"My God, Thad…you look simply fabulous." She handed me a slip of paper. "Call me."

Stinky and Sid were next. "Curly…you look almost normal."

"I reckon your like one of them pod-people on a account of you don't look like the _real_ Curly."

Harold came behind Stinky and Harold then. "This is funny! Halloween was three weeks ago."

Arnold was next with Gerald and Phoebe in tow. His words were more authentic. "You look great. I like your jacket."

I spoke for the first time. "Thanks."

Phoebe smiled and gave me a hug. "Yes. You look pleasant."

Gerald shook his head. "I can barely believe my eyes. Hey, man we have to go to class how's about going with us to Slaussen's after-school?"

"Sure."

I spotted Helga walking toward us. She was staring at us or more specifically Arnold as they walked away. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm speechless."

"That's a first."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up."

"Did you get what you wanted when you did this little…" she gestured toward my outfit and new haircut. "Experiment?"

"I guess so."

She nodded. "It's not real."

"I know but it feels nice beside Phoebe and Arnold are really cool about it."

She looked away and shrugged. "You're still that freakish boy running around with tiger stripes talking about freeing the animals."

"And you're still that mean girl with the pink bow and get right hook."

"Everyone's going to treat you different except maybe Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe."

"I know. Will you treat me different?"

She laughed. "Hell no."

"Then that's all that matters."

**A/N: Let's clear up some things. First, each story is independent and has nothing to do with the other stories in the series. Second, I know some ideas seem weird but that's the point and besides, I only write what a reviewer wants to see. Nothing more. Third, Any idea is acceptable as long as it's not R-rated. Any questions or ideas can be e-mailed to me and remember it's a first-come first serve kind of thing. This one is for…HazelIris **

The next one is for…Jayman

Please review. I'm **~*Starry Nights*~**


	8. Passionate

Passionate

By: Starry Nights

Have you ever felt passionate about something? Something that feels so right to you so complete that you wish it would never end? Well, that how I feel right know except that I know it has to end sometime. There's just something about him that makes me want to throw caution to the wind but I'm not stupid. I feel so…

Guilty.

I had every reason in the world why I should feel this way and none to justify my innocence but what can I say? I'm sure many people would think this is wrong too. Hell, even I think this is wrong in some way. I'm not normally this passionate but that's what guys do. They twist your mind until you can't think about anything without thinking of them first. It happens to everyone and it even happened to me. Of course nothing is wrong with falling in love but you fall in love with someone you're not supposed to then…

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"You looked lost in your daydream."

He turned to me and smiled. Boyish grin in tact, I find this grin alluring.  "I was just thinking about you."

I could feel myself turning red. "What are we doing today?"

He stood up and took my hand. "Not sure but at four I have to work on a project with…"

"It doesn't matter. I have to be home around that time anyway, my grandparents are visiting."

He nodded. "So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

I followed him into his house. "I guess so."

In one swift move he pulled down the door that lead to his room and I followed. I'd follow him to the ends of the world if he'd let me but he was too generous for that. As usual soft jazz music played throughout the room. I wanted to run into his arms, kiss him and run my hands through his unruly hair. 

I felt like a fool.

But a happy, madly in love fool.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He smiled and strolled over to me. His green eyes shined under the bright lights of the room. I fell in love all over again.

Ugh, I'm such a sap. I wonder what my best friend would say.

_She'd laugh if it were with a different person. _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Phoebe, Phoebe…to this day you amaze me."

Me? Amaze him? This boy has dozens of female admires. All would probably eradicate meat at this moment. All he has to do is focus his eyes on a girl and they'd be putty in his hands.

Such beauty is rare.

Eww, there I go again.

"Am I making you blush?" his hands caressed my cheek slowly.

Blush? The boy is rendering me speechless but miraculously I manage something. "No."

He laughed. Grinned then stood up. He pulled me to my feet. I guess he was feeling romantic today. His hand caressed my cheek again and I found myself fascinated with the floor.

"Look at me."

I looked.

"I love you."

Total overload of emotion. I wanted to weep, laugh, squeal but I decided on the best course of action…I lunged into his arms. We toppled to the floor and he kissed me. It was perfect. Nothing better that this.

"Oh…my…God!"

Of course, nothing last forever and without moving I knew who it was. "Helga."

Her crystalline blue eyes widened in anger but her face was feigned amusement. "Wow…football-face, I never expected this…this is new…and Phoebe…" her voice drifted, eyes never meeting mine. They stayed glued to Arnold. 

He smiled, ever dense, pulled himself off the floor. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We were planning to tell everyone."

She tilted her head and turned to me. Her blue eyes cold, unforgiving. "I'm sure you were." She turned away from me and picked up her books which I'm assuming fell to the floor in her shock and addressed all of her attention to Arnold. "Well, I guess we'll work on this tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Phoebe has to go soon anyway."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm sure **_Phoebe_ wouldn't mind anyway." She paused, her back facing me. "Right, ****_Pheebs_."**

Meekly almost numbly, I mumbled. "No." 

"Then it's settled. I'm going." Then in her manner she left without letting anyone say otherwise.

"I need to talk to her."

Arnold was clearly confused. "About what?"

"Girl stuff." I pecked him on the cheek and flew down the stairs.

*~*

She was walking slowly. Either that or she was waiting for me but I highly doubt the latter. 

"Helga!"

"I **highly suggest," she began without stopping or turning around. "That you leave me alone. There is NOTHING you can POSSIBLY say to me to make this better."**

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

She scoffed. "Are you serious? How stupid of me to assume that you **meant to hurt me. The point is you did."**

"Did you expect me to…?"

"Hide it and be unhappy? What a stupid line! But I'll humor you." she paused and stopped walking. She glared at me. "No, Phoebe, I didn't. I'm not that cruel to you but you were that cruel to me. You lied to me. Why couldn't you tell me? Honestly, how long were y'all going out?"

"A few months."

She laughed bitterly. "Go to hell Phoebe and then Arnold will follow you. Maybe then…I'll be happy."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

This has got to be the WORST day of my life! Oh great, just when I think this day could get any worse, I run into tall hair boy.

"Helga."

"Gerald."

He stopped. "Have you seen Phoebe?"

Despite my anger I laugh. He must not know. "She's at Arnold."

"How do you know?"

I laughed again. I'm sure he thought I was crazy. "I walked in on them."

"Huh? Walked in on them doing what?"

I raised my eyebrow. I know he didn't need a hint.

"Oh…oh…man…wow…those two…man."

"My reaction was more than that."

He fixed his attention on me. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be happy about two of my dear friend getting together?"

"Because Phoebe told me about your long withstanding obsess-I mean crush on my best friend."

I sighed. Another reason to knock the shit out of her. "Of course, another reason to knock the sh--"

"Hey, hey, you wouldn't do that." he paused. "Would you?"

I smirked. The idea was nice, however, but I didn't answer his question because…well, I wasn't sure myself. He shifted and turned away from that damn boarding house.

"Let's walk."

"I want to go home."

"So I'll walk you home."

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything else to lose." We started to walk. "What do you think about them?"

"I'm happy. Why?"

"Because Arnold told me about your long withstanding on my best friend."

He frowned but didn't say anything for a few moments then: "The bastard."

I stopped. "A bad word about Arnold! My word, we should be ashamed of ourselves."

He laughed softly. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Well, I can't forgive my best friend as easily as you can forgive yours."

"Your best friend isn't Arnold; my man doesn't have a selfish bone in his body."

"Yeah well, I want to know what bullshit excuse he gives you."

"So do I." He mumbled.

We reached my house. I walked up the stairs and turned around.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He shrugged. "Sure."

I turned to open my door.

"Hey Helga!"

"Yeah."

"Why were you so nice to me?"

"Kindred."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "We were on the same boat. Your pain is my pain."

He laughed. "True. G'night."

"G-wait! Don't forget to tell me that bullshit excuse."

"I won't."

"Night."

**-------------------------------~*~------------------------------**

**A/N:  It's been awhile but here it is. This is for everyone who wanted a Gerald/Helga and Arnold/Phoebe. I wanted to "kill two birds with one stone."(Sorry, it the Gerald/Helga didn't develop more but I found that pairing weird…even for me.) I know all of them are kind of extreme but I'm only working on the ideas you people give me. (For everyone who wanted to know it was only friendship between Curly and Helga) I'm working on**** the sequel to um, Sheena and Eugene's part next since everyone wanted to know what happened between Arnold and Helga then I'm going to do…one for "The Review Guy" and the next one for Poison Ivory so if you send your suggestion it won't get posted until these three are done unless the ****majority wants it. Please review. I'm ~*Starry Nights*~ (Comments always accepted.) **


	9. Dancing Shoes

Dancing Shoes

**By: Starry Nights**

**          I honestly didn't expect to run into her so soon. However, a little after I got to Julliard I spotted her a few times and we always managed to get a few cups of coffee. I never really did get the nerve to ask her what happened between her and Arnold but every time I saw her I lost my nerve. She never spoke about home. She never spoke about anything relating to Hillwood. We kept out conversation vague only speaking of people we knew at Julliard. **

I saw her seated in my now favorite coffee shop. She blew out a perfect ring of smoke and took a drink out of the small blue mug on the table. Her eyes were fixed on the busy streets until she shifted her gaze and was staring directly at me. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she gestured to the empty seat in front of her.

"Why do I keep seeing you?" She said as I sat down. "Don't answer that." She crushed her cigarette on the astray and leaned forward. "How are you?"

"Fine. A little tired from the constant practices but I'll live."

She nodded. "So, did they send you off with a big farewell party like they did to me?"

I shook my head, surprised that she brought them up however memories of my last day threatened to spill to the front of my mind but I pushed it back. "No, I…went to a party at Arnold's."

She looked at me; clearly startled. "How is he?"

"Not sure…why don't you call him?"

"Doesn't matter. How do you like Julliard?"

"It's different. You?"

She smiled. "I love it."

"Meet anyone new?"

Her blue eyes clouded over. "No."

"What happened between you and Arnold? He doesn't talk about it and…"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Helga…"

"I knew this would come up especially when Rhonda herself called to ask me if I told you what happened. I'm still wondering how she found my number."

"Arnold doesn't talk about it either…if means anything."

"It doesn't."

"It should."

"Why?"

"At least he isn't going around telling lies about you."

"Arnold wouldn't know how to lie if instructions came to him in the mail. I wasn't worried about that."

"True."

"Why do you people want to know?"

"Curiosity. It's like a forbidden subject no one talks about it at home."

"You people have no problems coming to me."

I sighed. This was hard. "If you don't want to tell me."

She took another sip of her coffee. "Hell, I'm bored. Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"Who else knows?"

She scoffed. "Dumb question."

"Phoebe knows?"

"Of course."

"And Gerald?"

"He should." 

"Oh, hell! Fine! I'll tell you…not that it matters much." She added.

*~*

"Bob nearly blew his stack when he saw the car. It was probably worth it."

**(You can't be serious. You loved that car.)**

"I'll get it back."

**(When?)**

"Not for two weeks."

**(And you expect me to parade you back and forth in my car?)**

"No. I'm not that heartless. I'll just kiss up to Olga whenever I need the car but I need you to pick me up from practice tomorrow."

**(Sure.)**

"Thanks, Pheebs. I owe you one."

"Arnold, wait!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Phoebe."

"I need a favor."

"Sure."

"I promised a friend something but I have a debate tonight so I can't do it."

"I guess so."

"Can you pick Helga up at," she scribbled something on a scrap of paper. "This address?"

"But this is all the way downtown!"

"Thanks Arnold got to go!"

***~***

"This can't possibly be it." he got of the car and looked around. Slowly he opened the pink doors and stepped inside. A group of preteen girls in tights walked passed him and giggled as they drifted down the hall. 

_"Damn!"_

_"Discipline, Helga. Try again."_

        He followed the music and the familiar voice and stepped into the brightly lit studio. On the far right, he spotted Helga spinning in small circles. The dance instructor was beaming. She stopped the music and walked over to her.

"Fabulous. I think you be ready for Julliard."

"I hope so."

"Don't think like that. You'll be fine. Just sleep tonight and do light exercise before audition."

"Sure."

"Tell me how it goes on Sunday."

"You're not going?"

"No, child. You don't need me. You do fine alone."

"I want to try again."

"No. I think the time has come for you to go."

"Why do you say that?"

"Someone is waiting for you, my dear."

"Hi Helga."

_(No, no, no! This can't be happening.)_ "Arnold."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed, waved to her dance instructor and walked out of the studio. She dragged him to the end of the hall and looked around before speaking. "What the hell are **you doing here? Where's Phoebe!"**

Helga's dance instructor walked toward them. Her dark eyes roamed over Arnold appraisingly. She glanced at Helga before speaking to him. "Do you dance?"

"No, ma'am. I don't."

"What shame! People would flock to see beauty that you and your boyfriend possess." She opened the door to her office and added. "Two blond _danseurs_, I can only imagine the press."

"But Madame, he's not my…" SLAM. She frowned. "Boyfriend." She sighed and met Arnold's amused look with anger. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She had a debate."

"Oh, great! Look, um, wait here while I change."

"Okay."

She disappeared down the hall.

*~*

"How long have you been doing ballet?"

"Since I was four. My sister practically had to beg to let me do it. In the end Bob saw it as a way to get me out of his way."

"I saw a picture of you…one time…in fourth grade in a costume…Sid had taken that…picture…for me."

Surprisingly she laughed, "I knew about that. Sheena dances with me also. She had the picture in her scrapbook and Sid took it."

"Well, what happened to that little silver car of yours?"

"Smashed into a stoplight."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm fine although Bob almost had a heart attack."

"Are you sure?"

Helga laughed. "Will you stop with that annoying do-gooder act?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one can be that good-hearted all the time."

"Why not?"

"It's not…" she paused. "Natural…that's it. It's not natural."

"Being mean to someone everyday isn't natural all the time either."

"I'm not mean _everyday_."

"Anymore."

She scoffed. "_Anymore_."

Silence then…

"I think you're great."

"Thanks. Can we drive around for a few? Bob is still going to be angry about my car."

"Sure."

"Since you know my secret, can I ask you a favor?"

"I guess."

"I have an audition for Julliard tomorrow…I really don't want to sit in a car with Olga for _any_ amount of time so…"

"Yeah, I can drive you."

She sighed contentedly and turned to face the window. The car was in silence for a while until Helga felt the car stop. She turned around to see Arnold was gone and she stepped out. He was standing a few feet away gazing at the sky. She wanted to comfort him. She remembered "accidentally" overhearing how much Arnold loved to think at the beach. She wanted to hug him, to feel his heart beat against her cheek, to inhale his scent instead she stood beside him.

"Have you ever felt you wanted your parents gone?"

She sighed and kicked off her sneakers. "You shouldn't ask me that, I wouldn't prove **any point you were trying to make."**

He nodded. "I remembered finding a map that would lead me to my parents but…"

"I remember. It's not your fault."

"I know but I wanted to find them. I wanted them to see me hit my first baseball. I wanted them to see me play. I wanted them to fuss over my first girlfriend. Heck, I even wanted to get grounded. I wanted to be normal." 

**_I__ fussed over your first girlfriend, Lila. What the hell were you thinking boy? _"You could always try again one day."**

"I know."

She laughed. "How ironic that I have parents but they never paid that much attention to me either? I might as well have no parents."

He turned to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault and there's nothing you can do about it. It's not like anyone cares."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Phoebe cares and I…care."

"Don't bullshit me, football-head."

He chuckled. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No, really. You mean a lot to me."

        I've only waited what, 12 years to hear him say those words. I feel like crying. God, I feel like such a sap. I need to snap out of it. Is he staring at me? Yes, he is. Wow, look at how green his eyes are. I wonder what would happen if I kissed him? Does he know I would follow him to the end of the world if he asked me? Of course not! I'd never tell him that. I love this boy. Look at those eyes, I like how they look, dark green. Emeralds. His eyes look like emeralds. Am I crying? He's worried now. I am crying. What the hell! I should run. He would catch me. It's not fair; he cares about me more than my own fucking parents. I'm crying some more. He's asking me if I want to go home.

_Home?_

_I don't have a home. I want to go with you. Am I still crying? No, I think I stopped. He's holding me. I smell the ocean on him and the Curve he uses. Maybe, I should buy some Curve. I need some; I want to smell like him. I feel his heartbeat. Calm, steady, soothing. Is this how his girlfriends felt when he hugged them? I'm going to faint. He pulled me away. No! I want to hug you again! I need some Curve. I want to smell like you. He's asking me if I'm all right. I will be once I'm in your arms again. No one's ever hugged me except you. Hug me again. I'm fine, I hear myself saying.  _

"Helga, do you want to go home?"

"No." 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

*~*

"I stayed at his place for an hour maybe more. Nothing really happened."

"What were you doing at the beach?"

_(Like I'd really tell her that!)_ "Staying away from my house." She smiled and stood up. "Let's go, the waiter is giving us dirty looks."

        We walked along the busy streets in silence. She was thinking about something and I got the feeling that she wasn't telling me everything. I didn't push her. She really didn't have to tell me everything. So to prove my point, I said to her. "You don't have to tell everything to me. I just want to know what happened."

She chuckled. "I wasn't telling you everything. Anyway, we'd been going out for a little over 4 months, as you well know when we broke up. I guess it was as much his fault as it was mine."

"I'm going to Julliard! They want me! I'm in."

Arnold chuckled. "Calm down."

She grinned and shoved the letters in his face. "Look at these."

"You signed up for the summer program."

She stopped prancing around and glanced at him. "Yeah, so?"

"I thought we were spending the summer together?"

"Plans change besides the school is only thirty to 40 minutes away."

"When I suggested that I go to the summer plan they had in Boston, you nearly killed me."

"It's in Boston. Manhattan is only half an hour away!"

"Fine." He smiled. "Come. Let's call Phoebe and Gerald so we can celebrate."

"NO! You're still mad."

"Does it matter? You're going to go anyway."

"Then tell me to stay, I'll stay."

"No, if you really want to go then I'm not going to stop you."

She hated the way he looked now. Composed when she felt like screaming her head off. He was calm and she was struggling to maintain her composure. "Helga, you're being irrational. Let's go. We can talk about this later."

"Are you still mad?"

He hesitated. "I just wished we could have talked about it."

She laughed almost bitterly. "What's to talk about? You don't want me to go but yet you never tell me that you love me. Always telling me that you need more fucking time well, do you expect me to keep waiting in the shadows? Well, that's not going to happen!"

"Helga. Please, calm down."

"No! Let me tell you something else. I love YOU! Do you know that? I've loved you since I first saw you. Do you remember that day? I would travel to the end of the world for you. Yet, you sit there with your idiotic fantasies about saving the world and I fall in love with you all over again. I amaze myself with the lengths I would go to keep you from this harsh world. I love everything about you and each time you break my heart. I forgive you."

"Helga, I…"

"No! I'm not done. I cry myself to sleep sometimes because I want you with me. Don't turn your head! Look at me!" she paused and stared at him. He was silenced. His face was expressionless.

"Do you want to hear the worst part? I was pregnant." She paused again. His eyes widened. "Can you believe that? Our first time and I ended up pregnant. That weekend I was "at my aunt's house" I went to get an abortion because I didn't want to tie to you down to me. Notice how I said your life and not mine. I wanted that baby! Yet you can't even tell me you love me! To hell with you!"

She stalked to the door. "Don't even bother stopping me. I'm leaving soon. I don't want to see you _EVER_ again. If we're walking down the same street pretend you don't know me."

        She left the next night. She'd manage to get her diploma and skip graduation. Arnold hadn't been himself since.

"Are you happy?"

"Do you regret it?"

She laughed. "I regret lots of things."

"Call him."

"No."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"How did you end up with him?"

"One night, a bottle of red wine and jazz music."

I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm always a bit irrational when I'm mad."

"Call him."

"No."

"Call him."

"No."

"Do you even know where he's at?"

She chuckled softly. "Boston."

"Call him."

"Stop bothering me."

We reached her dorm room. "I have a class now. I'll see you around."

"Hey Helga!"

She turned around. "Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me."

"No big deal."

"Hey Helga?"

"Yeah."

"Call me later."

"Can do. Bye."

"Bye."  

**---------------------------------*~*--------------------------------**

**A/N: Here it is. The next one is for 'The Review Guy.' Hopefully, I can get them out before or on Feb 1st. Comments always accepted, I'm @ CaramelDivaChyck@aol.com. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


	10. 21 Questions

A/N: It's been awhile since I updated ANYTHING but here is the 10th installment of What If? The 11th is due out between later on tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!

21 Questions

**By: Starry Nights**

"You're my best friend. You can't just show up without a date."

"I can and I will."

"Nad_ine_…it will look bad for you _and _me."

"It's just a party."

"Just a party! JUST a party! How could you say that?"

"I'm sorry…I don't…" she sighed. "No one asked me."

"That's not a problem, I'm sure we can find some_one_ for you."

        Rhonda grabbed Nadine's hand and dragged her to the circle of boys. Arnold joined them just as the crowd dispersed leaving only Arnold and Sid. Sid was shifting nervously on his feet while Arnold looked calm. He ran a hand through his wild mane of blonde hair and smiled. 

"Hey guys."

"I didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Oh, no, Arnold. You aren't dragging it out of me this time."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I admit it but it was all Stinky's idea. He dared me."

"Sid, what did you do _this time_?"

He exhaled and… "IputaratinHelga'slockerandifshefindsoutshe'sgonnakillme."

"You're joking, right?"

Sid frowned. "I wish I was."

"Sorry girls, but we have to fix this." he grabbed Sid's arm. "Let's go."

        They watched them run down the hall toward Helga's locker.

"Sometimes, I think he cares more about her than he does about me." Rhonda mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So do you have any ideas about who you want to go with?"

        Nadine glanced at the spot the boys just vacated. She had an idea all right but how was she going to tell Rhonda that? She'd never approve. (_She might try to get me to go with Iggy or Peapod Kid.)_

"Why don't you ask Peapod Kid? Didn't you have fun the last time you went out with him?"

_(Not really.)_ "I guess so. Look the first bell is about to ring. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

*~*

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Did I mention thank you? She would have killed me if she saw it."

"Yes and I know. Why'd you have to do that?"

"It was a dare."

"So?"

"How did you know her combination?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Is it a secret?"

"No."

"So tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Arnold…"

"Sid…I'm not telling you."

"Did she tell you?"

"Mind your business."

"Did you have her locker last year?"

"Sid…"

"Were you watching her so closely that you memorized her combination?"

Arnold hesitated. "No."

"You hesitated. Why?"

"I did not hesitate."

"I saw you hesitate."

"Rhonda is going to be furious when she finds out."

"There's nothing to find out."

"Helga Pataki. You two would make a good couple and she has grown up if you know what I mean."

"Sid!"

"No need to get testy."

"Let's talk about you, Sid."

Sid shifted nervously in his seat. "Me?"

"Yesterday, while we were playing baseball, you let the ball fly over your head. I don't even think you were watching the game and if my eyes served me correctly I think you were watching our dear friend Nadine."

"Me…heh…I was not."

"Hmm…perhaps you noticed that she's 'all grown up' also."

"I have no idea what you…are…talking…about."

Arnold followed Sid's line of vision and smiled. "Caught!"

"You're a horrible person right now Arnold."

He only smiled. "Nadine! Come sit with us."

Sid leaned in to whisper to his friend. "I think I'm a bad influence on you Arnold."

The blond haired boy smiled. "I think so too."

*~*

"I think this shirt is great but it would clash horribly with the skirt I was planning to wear…then again I could get a skirt to match this shirt. What do you think?"

"Huh? Yeah, pretty."

Rhonda plucked the shirt from the rack and pulled her best friend over to the side. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me the truth. If you don't want to go with the dates I picked for you then take anyone you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, as long as I approve."

 Nadine frowned. "What do you mean approve?"

"Well, you can't just show up with anybody…"

        Nadine rolled her eyes and shuffled through the ranks of interesting clothes. Nothing in this store was really her style not to mention it wasn't in her budget so while tuning out her best friend, she half-heartedly leafed through the mesh tops, asymmetrical shirts, tight minis and hip hugging denim jeans. Moving through the store something caught her eye; way in the back of a sale's rack was an orange piece of cloth. It was odd. Slowly she made her way toward the orange article of clothing, she had once made the mistake of telling Rhonda that she loved to own an orange skirt. The self-proclaimed fashion queen had laughed and claimed that orange was 'so passé' and that she wouldn't be caught dead in any orange clothing. Smiling to herself she plucked the item from its hiding spot.

It was a dress. It wasn't so bad as dresses go. It was knee length; a thin white belt was attached around the hip of the dress and the v-neck dipped low enough to be sexy and not trashy. It was perfect. She glanced at the price tag and smiled to herself. _(19.99, Perfect! Now to buy this without Rhonda knowing.)_

*~*

        Rhonda's party was well under way when Nadine showed up hand in hand with Lorenzo. She frowned slightly and tried to let go of his hand but the overly possessive boy squeezed it and began to maneuver his way through the crowd slowly. Nadine sighed and spotted a few of her friends mingling around. 

"I need to find Rhonda."

"I saw her when we first came in. she's in her den."

"Okay, but I need to freshen up first."

"Sure." He hadn't let go of her hand.

"Alone."

"But…but…Nadine…"

"Lorenzo! I just need five minutes. Give me five minutes!"

        His eyes narrowed as he reluctantly let go of her hand and disappeared into the crowd. She sighed and walked toward one of the guest room where she planned to spend the rest of the party. 

"Is the party too much for you too?"

Nadine jumped but relaxed and leaned against the closed bedroom door. She smoothed out her orange dress. "Didn't expect to see you in here."

"Didn't expect to see you in a dress."

She shrugged. "Don't count on seeing me in one again."

"Rhonda made you put one on."

It wasn't a question so she didn't answer. Instead she walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. He watched her for a moment before speaking again. "I saw you…'cough'…come in with Lorenzo."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." He snorted.

"So what's your point?"

"I just saw you."

"I saw you come with Helga."

He laughed. "Please. She, um, got out of her car the moment I reached the door."

"Whatever."

"Can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged. 

"Why'd you come with Lorenzo?"

"He asked."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and muttered "Do you like him?"

"No."

"Did Rhonda really make you put on that dress?"

"I don't even think she saw me buy this dress."

"Why do you let her tell you what to do?"

"I listen. Sometimes I obey."

"There's a difference?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"I like the dress. Is there a reason you picked it out?"

"What is this? 21 questions? Let me ask you some questions."

He chuckled nervously. "Ask away. I have nothing to hide…I think."

Nadine laughed. "I'm sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Okay…does Arnold really like Rhonda?"

"Arnold _likes_ everyone."

"Sid!"

He laughed. "Ask him."

"Good answer. What's with the beetle boots?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wear them all the time."

"I happen to like them."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, you're the one in a slightly darkened room in an orange dress."

"I admit it. I have weird taste."

"Why do you call it weird?"

"Choice of words…nothing else to call it." she sighed, walked toward the door and opened it. "Come…let's go watch all the beautiful people mingle."

Sid shot forward slammed the door, leaned against it and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, do we…um, have to…it's not like anyone…gulp…misses us."

"Sid, what did you do?"

"Heh, what makes you think, um, that I," he paused and swallowed for what seemed like the millionth time. "did anything?"

She chuckled. "Fine…let's stay here."

"Can you move now?"

"But, um, ah…" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Smiling, he pulled away and moved from the door and watched her expression. "Nadine…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…heh, it was just a moment thing and I thought…"

"Sid…" she cut him off. "It's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"So…um…what happens now?"

She smiled. "You kiss me again."

*~*

"That's what happened."

Arnold laughed, "So you and Nadine are together now?"

"I guess so." Sid took a bite of his burger and nodded toward Rhonda. "I heard some things happened between you two."

Arnold shrugged. "We're still together but what happened at the party is another story."

"I want to hear this."

"Well, it all started when…


	11. Point of View

**Point of View**

By: Starry Nights 

        I don't really remember when it happened. It was sudden that's for sure and I didn't want to let you go because for a long time I had been watching you. I wanted to be the one your eyes followed around a crowded room. I wanted to be the one who's picture your poured your heart to. 

I wanted to be your obsession. 

So I followed you around because in my warped mind I hoped that you would pause long enough to smile or say at least two words to me but it never happened. Rarely did you care enough to even glance my way when you noticed I was behind you. Then it got to the point when I stayed around just to hear the sound of your voice. I watched you grow from an awkward insecure girl into a confidant teen and I wanted to be apart of your world. I wanted you to see me. 

Then one day…my prayer, my hopes and my dreams were answered when you paused long enough to ask me a question. I wanted to die on the spot. 

As our friendship grew I knew I could never take the place of the person who really occupied your heart. I wanted to try, I had patience but every time he came into a room, your eyes followed. Every time you heard his voice your face curved into a pretty smile and every time he spoke to you hope danced on your face.

Enter Brenda Dawson.

        She wrote an editorial for the paper about building homeless shelters, creating peer mediating groups and using words instead of violence to make the world a better place and stole Arnold's heart all in one day. She was the girl version of Arnold and together they strolled the halls getting everyone from Sid to Rhonda involved in their humanitarian projects. Eyes downcast, you watched everyone talk about how wonderful their relationship was and as you watched the months drag into years some part of your heart disappeared with him until, one day, you announced one thing to me. You need closure, just to speak to him one time. I gave you my shoulder and some tissue as you called him, made arrangements and disappeared that Saturday.

*

It was like staring at a picture or a movie that's how much I didn't want this to be real. The summer sky and lush trees provided the perfect backdrop to this wonderful picturesque view. He was leaning against the tree reading a book calmly waiting for you. I can remember your words describing him and only you can do his description justice but he was there just as you asked. Patiently waiting even though you were nearly an hour late. 

A little after four, you somberly strolled up to him. Despite the fact that he'd been waiting there since three, he opened up his arms to you and you gladly walked into his embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked you.

You tried to smile. "I just needed to talk."

His face instantly turned to concern and a tiny smile formed on your face, no doubt happy that he was paying so much attention to you. I was worried. I didn't want this to end the way you wanted. It's selfish to think so but…

"Let's walk." He said calmly talking your hand. "It's a beautiful day."

You nodded slowly almost in a daze. "Sure."

"Brenda adores days like this. She's probably sitting on her roof right now painting the sky or the scenery."

I remembered your pretty face contorting into a mask of pain. Hated to be reminded that he even had a girlfriend and you will always be nothing more than a friend. As usual, however, you managed to hide this tiny fact from him. 

"Why aren't you with her?" 

He stopped at the pond and gazed thoughtfully at the sky before answering. "I would be," he admitted, "if you hadn't called me." 

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience." You spat and started to walk away but he caught you and his face, that face you fell in love with many years ago, mirrored his confusion.

"Don't run." He began slowly and he smiled. "If I didn't want to be here. I wouldn't be."

"How sweet." You walked in front of him. "Do you say that to all your girlfriends?"

He chuckled. "You make it seem like I've had thousands of girlfriend but to answer your question…no, I don't."

"What a shame."

He continued to follow you. "Not that I'm not enjoying our little playful banter but…I was just curious, why am I here?"

"I said I needed to talk."

"But when you meant talk, I thought you meant…I just thought…never mind."

Encouraged by the blush on his cheek you turned around and laughed. The tears cascaded down your face as he sheepishly dug his hands into his pocket. 

"I think people need to stop bugging you about their problems."

He frowned. "So you don't have problems?"

"I have problems. Everyone has problems but you can't help everyone. You damn sure can't help me," you added.

He smiled slowly. "You're right but I want to help people. I can't help that."

You smirked and tucked some unruly strands of hair behind your ear. "There are something even you can't help."

"Like what?"

You were becoming frustrated. You sat down and picked at some invisible lint on your pink sweatpants. "You can't help that my dad is a jerk, my mom's a drunk and that my sister is Miss Goody-Goody herself. You can't help that the only time my family acts like a family is when Miss Perfect graces my parents with her presence."

The tears were flowing freely down your face and he looked at you calmly. He pushed all the hair away from your face and pulled you close to him. He gave you his shoulder and he gave you his ear. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, you looked up. Your face was so close to his. The hope was so apparent in your eyes but he pulled away swiftly and… 

His phone rang.

_"Brenda, hi."_

_"Sure."_

_"No. Everything's fine."_

_"Sure. I'll be there later."_

        He stood up and smiled sheepishly. You sadly took his outstretched hand pulled yourself up. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around the sunlit park.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Really?"

"Of course." He grabbed his book. "You're one of my closest friends."

"Thanks." You said masking your disappointment. "That means a lot."

"What now?"

She smiled weakly. "Now I'm going home."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

You started to walk away but he was glued to his spot. "Helga?"

You paused but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

You turned around and met his gaze. "It's like I said…you can't help everyone."

"One day…I will."

You smiled. "I'm sure you will."

        He watched as you disappeared then began on his trek home. I tried to slip by unnoticed but you saw me.

"Hi."

"Hello."

You smiled. "Walk me home."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"What the hell are you doing around here? I hope you weren't following me again."

I guess the blush on my cheeks must have given you an answer because you smirked and said, "You really have to stop doing that."

"Can't help it."

"Well, try!" she snapped then sighed. "I'm sorry."

Boldly, I put my arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"So…do you want to talk about it?"

She laughed. "Do you have an hour…or five?"

My happiness was making me bold. "I have all the time in the world for you."

She smiled and began her story. "It all started many years ago during a rainy day…"

        It was that day I guess when I knew that there was no other person for me. I thank Arnold for that. I notice that you don't look away when Brenda and Arnold stroll into a room. I notice that the locket is in a box in a closet. I noticed all the whispers when we walk down a hall and all the time we spend together but most of all I noticed that our hands touch longer. 

I'm not your obsession but maybe one day…

**A/N: I never wrote from this perspective but I hope it didn't come out too bad. Review!**


	12. A Helping Hand

A Helping Hand

By: Starry Nights 

        Perhaps, the best thing in the world to do to create a good feeling in oneself is to be kind to another. Imagine seeing the gratitude in someone else's eyes, seeing the love in the eyes that person. Oh!

But **imagine someone _who does that all the time…_imagine how good that person must feel everyday! But…**

What if the feel good feeling doesn't last for long? Then what?

        Life must be terribly complicated if it isn't perfect. How sad that a person cannot get long-term satisfaction from doing any one particular thing? A runner is only satisfied on a track, a swimmer in water and a scientist in a lab but what about all other times? _Nothing _is certain…even love. However, some people claim that there is no greater feeling that the feeling of being in love. They say that love is the ultimate feeling…and that feeling can last throughout one's life. 

But isn't love about doing well to another? Isn't it about helping each other? _Imagine_ seeing the gratitude in someone else's eyes, seeing the love in the eyes that person. Maybe it's a vicious cycle but what do I know…I could be wrong.

An adaptation of Kathleen Taylor's; A Helping Heart 

        For some reason, the article had caught his eye. Each month, on the student bulletin board, someone wrote an adaptation of a quote or a speech. Arnold snatched a copy and posted his own bulletin on the board. Winter was coming and he wanted to have a clothes drive so that he could give the clothes to other teens who couldn't afford winter coats. 

"That is really nice of you."

"Thank you."

"She does like you. I did some snooping. How awful that she couldn't tell her best friend!"

"Really?"

"She said that if she liked for your kindness and not your looks."

        Just then Nadine walked up to the talking pair. Rhonda smiled and gestured to the bulletin.

"I have a few cashmere sweaters and angora jackets that Daddy bought me that I wouldn't be caught dead in."

"Those will be fine, Rhonda."

"Maybe I could find those old Italian snow boots from last season. Oh, then there are those Anna Elizabeth coats."

Arnold smiled. "Anything you want to donate is fine."

"I can donate as much as I want?"

"Of course."

Rhonda turned to Nadine. "Look how many people will benefit from having my very fashionable clothes."

Nadine glanced at Arnold who had a bemused expression on his face. "Don't you have cheerleading practice now?"

Rhonda widened her ebony eyes in recollection. "You're right! Arnold, we'll talk about this later and Nadine, I'll see you after practice."

        Nadine and Arnold watched as Rhonda walked coolly down the hall. The blonde caramel beauty turned to Arnold. She smiled apologetically "I'm sorry."

"You forget that I've known her for years as well. I know how she can be sometimes."

Nadine chuckled and gestured to the bulletin. "This is a nice thing you're doing."

"I hope people will actually show up."

"Of course they will! When the captain of the basketball team and school hunk does something everybody else follows." Helga looked at Nadine and grinned. "Don't you just love his modesty?"

        Nadine laughed at Helga's exuberance and watched as they discussed their plans for Halloween. Honestly, no one knew what was up with the blond couple. When they started going out, a new side of Helga had emerged. She was…_nice_. Phoebe tried to explain that as people grow they change but many just attributed to the fact she was going out with Arnold.  They broke up last year during spring break after going out but they pretty much act like they did while they were going out. To make matters worse, they never answered questions about their relationship status so everyone just assumed that they never actually broke up.

"I'll see you tonight." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Nadine."

Arnold turned to Nadine once Helga was gone. "I should go too."

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"Do you need help?"

"Sure. Come over tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Arnold sighed. "Helga is just coming to pick up some notes from yesterday's classes. She had a dentist appointment."

"Well, I'm really sorry. It's just that…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Let me tell you about another project I heard about…"

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean I don't really organize my own charities but I participate in them especially those that have to do with nature."

"Of course, I remember you fascination for bugs."

"Now it's just for other creature in nature and well, nature itself."

"Wow, tell me about your project."

"Well, Nature Helps Nature is creating these homes for people that are nature friendly. The actual building doesn't start until next spring but you could come to the meetings with me."

"Interesting, last year when I went to visit my cousin Valerie we went to these series of demonstrations that supported these projects."

"Huh, a whole family of humanitarians." 

"You sound surprise and actually, it's just my cousin Valerie, her friend Elaine and me."

"In my family, it's just me and last year I declared myself a vegetarian but my mother insist on putting a side of meat on my plate."

Arnold laughed. "Actually, it was Helga who got me to be a vegetarian. She was showing me pictures and it sickened me."

"She's a vegetarian?"

"Don't sound too surprised. She cares but she's not as passionate as I am."

Nadine laughed.

"Look, I really should go now but I'll see you tonight at around 7. Is that okay with you."

"Of course."

"Until tonight."

"Bye."

***

        Nadine was nervous. Of course, she had been to Arnold's house before. There was that biology project in freshman year but now she was standing on the front of the Sunset Arms scared to death. Rhonda had been thrilled to hear about this. The self-proclaimed fashion queen had a crush on the blond humanitarian and wanted to know if the rumors were true. Nadine, however, had other objectives. She enjoyed their talk earlier and wanted to get to know him better. There was no doubt he was attractive but she wasn't into his looks. She loved his warm personality and his eagerness to help other people. If she didn't know any better, she would go as far to say that she liked him.

"Nadine…hi."

"Hi Helga."

"It's nice that you're going to help Arnold. I would but my sister is taking me to Boston."

Nadine thought she heard a bit of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Well, I'll see you around. Just head up those stairs."

"Bye."

"Bye."

        The Sunset Arm changed little in the past three years except that the old floorboard had been fixed. Nadine continued up the stairs where she saw Arnold waiting for her.

"I saw you talking to Helga." He said answering her unasked question. She smiled warily and followed him up the stairs.

"I guess you, like everyone else, must be wondering what's up with me and Helga."

"Not really."

"Don't lie."

"Okay, I'm a little curious." She smiled sheepishly at Arnold's unbelieving gaze. "Okay, okay, I'm very curious."

"Of course you are but we're only friend."

"But the kisses…"

"Have you ever seen us kiss on the mouth?"

"Not really…"

"So?"

"But the gifts…"

"People do have birthdays."

"The hugs?"

"You hugs Sid when you see him don't you. Rhonda hugs me when she sees me."

_That's because she likes you._ "Fine. I guess it's irregular to see someone get only so well with an ex."

He nodded. "We broke up on good terms. It was time."

"Do you still like her?"

"Apart of me always will. She was my first girlfriend."

"How sweet. Why are you telling me this?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I met someone who has all the same interest like me. She's great and doesn't like me because I'm the star of the basketball team or because of my looks."

"Really?" _I _**_know_**_ he isn't talking about Rhonda._

"I hope so and when I asked her friend about her. Her friend said that she liked me as much as I liked her."

"Interesting."

He watched her for a few moments. "How about we have dinner sometime?"

"Me?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"You like me."

"I like you."

"Interesting…"

"Stop saying that. So how about it?"

"Of course. I know this great place on 56th."

"Sounds great."

"Arnold."

"Was that bulletin a way to get me up here?"

"Would you be mad if it was?"

"Yes."

"Good because it isn't."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I'm not entirely happy with this but I'm never totally satisfied with my work. Next couple is…I have no idea. Review!


End file.
